


Momentary Break

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko thinks that Takeru's new friend is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Break

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series, so Momoko still calls Ial "Mio." Takeru/Ial references.

Ial had been surprised that Takeru's friends appeared to be just as pleasant as he was. Haruka and Kenta were both businesslike yet welcoming. Akira was enthusiastic to meet her, already teasing the two of them about their still closeted relationship, and Momoko... Well, she was certainly nice, but something about the way she looked at her on this particular day made Ial fearful. Did she already know, or even just suspect the secret?

When Momoko caught Ial sneaking looks toward her during this visit, she smiled. Ial looked over quickly, and it turned into a smirk, almost. Ial now gazed her way, taking in Momoko's tomboyish, yet still quite feminine appearance. Momoko certainly wasn't like her sister, pretending to be man, but she wasn't really as feminine and refined as herself, either.

Comparing her to Haruka, Momoko was very expressive. Haruka, despite being a bit tomboyish herself, seemed quite reserved, the way Ial had thought that a woman should, and would be up here. But Momoko had blown away all of her stereotypes, being very vocal, both in her demands and opinions. In what to Ial had been a shocking incident, she slapped Kenta and Akira for making what she labeled as "stupid" comments. Surface dwellers were strange and unpredictable. Not that in this case, it was necessarily a bad thing.

And now, Ial had no idea what Momoko was trying to communicate to her. Though the princess certainly saw through Momoko's considerable body language that she wanted to make no secret about it. Finally, Momoko took action, as she came and swept her arm around Ial. "Mio-chan, let's go talk, okay?" she said.

"Fine," Ial said, surprised. Despite her initial misgivings, she now felt Momoko's warm and loving energy around her, and knew her worries had nothing to do with what Momoko wanted to talk about.

Outside, Momoko grinned at her, letting out a giggle. Ial couldn't help but do the same in return. Momoko was even closer to her now, touching her face, and then her hair. "You're so pretty, Mio-chan," she said.

"Oh?" Ial said. She had received many compliments like this as a princess and only nodded in response, but now playing the humble girl undercover, she should probably just deny it. But all she could do was blush as Momoko moved even closer to her. Perhaps this was just the way girls treated each other on the surface.

"Yes," Momoko said. "I've thought so since I first saw you."

"Since-"

"I can tell what a beautiful person you are, Mio-chan. In all ways." Momoko moved closer to Ial, kissing her now.

Ial wasn't naïve enough to think that _this_ was something surface girls normally did with each other. She now knew another side of Momoko's deviant actions. But still... It seemed nice. She had enjoyed Momoko's closeness before. No other girl had ever dared to approach her at all, let alone at such a personal level. And even at this level, with the kiss... Well, even Takeru hadn't kissed her like _this_ before.

Without realizing it, Ial had began to kiss Momoko back. Following her direction, it had seemed the most natural thing to do. It was only several passionate minutes after this had began that Ial and Momoko stopped. "Come on, Mio-chan," Momoko whispered. "Let's go out. Just the two of us. They'll understand."

"No," Ial said.

"Why not? I can show you some more fun." Ial could see the happy anticipation in Momoko's eyes as she spoke. "It might be brash, but I've been thinking of you since we met."

"Momoko-san... You are lovely... A lovely person, but... I do have to go back. And you should come with me."

"Why? Just give me a chance, Mio-chan."

"No, I can't."

"But why?" Momoko asked impatiently, showing a little of her youthful impatience.

"Takeru-san and I... We aren't just friends. And I can't hurt Takeru-san. I know you wouldn't want to, either."

Momoko looked shocked for a moment. Then she put on a smile again, though it seemed much more forced now. "No. You're right Mio-san. Let's go back in."

It pained Ial to see Momoko have to put on an act like that. Partly because she herself knew what it was like to always be acting. Perhaps if things were different, if she had her own will again, her decision would have been different. But for now, she couldn't even consider it. She had a job to do.


End file.
